


Jendela Berbingkai Putih

by Neoratu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mystery, Romance, riren - Freeform, rivaere - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:32:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7730446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neoratu/pseuds/Neoratu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suatu malam di tengah hujan deras, Levi menemukan Eren tertidur di depan apartemennya. Karena merasa tidak tega membiarkan Eren terkena radang paru-paru, Levi terpaksa mengizinkan Eren menginap. Hanya saja, tidak ada yang tahu Eren sebenarnya siapa, dari mana asalnya, dan apa yang ia cari. Sejak hari itulah Levi mencoba untuk menguak rahasia Eren perlahan-lahan. [Levi x Eren]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jendela Berbingkai Putih

**Author's Note:**

> _**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin_ adalah milik Isayama Hajime. Fanfiksi ini ditulis hanya untuk kesenangan; saya tidak bermaksud melanggar hak cipta maupun mengambil keuntungan materi.
> 
>  ** _A/N:_** Terima kasih pada Finitefarfalla, sang _beta reader_ sekaligus _cover designer_ untuk fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Tidak lupa saya ingin memberi informasi bahwa saya dan Finitefarfalla baru saja meluncurkan _Light Novel_ Levi x Eren berjudul **ZEIT**. _Light Novel_ ini dilengkapi dengan ilustrasi-ilustrasi cantik karya Aphin123. Pemesanan dibuka sampai tanggal 15 Agustus 2016. Untuk informasi lebih lanjut mengenai ZEIT dan juga cara memesannya, mohon kunjungi _Facebook_ kami: [Neoratu](https://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=100010471512528&fref=nf) atau [Farfalla Li](https://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=100010491489477&fref=nf&pnref=story)

  

 

**Jendela Berbingkai Putih**

 

Hujan mengguyur London pada pukul delapan malam itu. Levi memeluk tas kerjanya lebih erat, melindungi isinya dari tetesan air dengan badan yang sedikit membungkuk. Ia mempercepat langkah, mendengar suara percikan yang bersahutan di bawah hentakan kakinya. Kalau saja ia memercayai ramalan cuaca tadi pagi, ia tidak perlu basah-basahan begini. Namun bukan Levi namanya jika mudah percaya pada sesuatu yang tidak pasti seperti ramalan.

Genangan air yang dipijaknya membuat ujung mantelnya basah. Levi mengerutkan hidung dan memutuskan untuk segera mengirim mantel itu ke binatu. Derasnya hujan dan helaian poninya yang menempel pada wajah membuatnya sulit melihat apa yang ada di depan. Ia nyaris melewati sosok yang tersungkur di sisi kiri gerbang apartemennya.

Levi berhenti, lalu perlahan mundur beberapa langkah untuk memastikan yang ia lihat.

Di trotoar, dengan punggung menyentuh dasar dari pagar putih apartemen Levi, seorang laki-laki tampak tertidur. Ia terbungkus jaket abu-abu yang kebesaran. Kepalanya berbantalkan lengan, dan kakinya ditekuk menempel pada perut. Kulitnya pucat dengan bibir yang membiru.

Levi menyumpah. Mayat? Apakah orang ini mati kedinginan, atau jangan-jangan, korban pembunuhan?

"Oi," panggil Levi. Ia menyenggol kaki laki-laki itu dengan ujung sepatunya, mencari reaksi.

Hening. tidak ada gerakan. Levi pun berjongkok, menampar pipi laki-laki itu. Dingin.

Yang benar saja, apa orang ini benar-benar sudah mati?

"Oi, kau masih hidup, kan?" Levi memanggil sekali lagi, kali ini lebih keras.

Namun baru saja Levi hendak mencari denyut nadi di leher orang itu, ia mendengar erangan. Ia berhenti bergerak, memasang telinga. Bukan erangan kesakitan, tapi seperti racauan mimpi buruk. Laki-laki itu menggenggam tangan Levi yang masih berada dekat dengan lehernya, dan suara parau keluar dari bibirnya, "… af. Maaf …."

Levi tertegun, membiarkan tangannya diremas. Bibir laki-laki itu membuka dan menutup, membisikkan hal yang tidak bisa Levi dengar di tengah bisingnya hujan. Matanya tertutup, rambut cokelat menempel pada dahi dan pipi. Levi menyibakkan helaian rambut tersebut, mendapati sebuah wajah yang masih kekanakan. Laki-laki ini masih berumur belasan tahun.

"Bocah, apa kaulari dari rumah?" tanya Levi tanpa mengharapkan jawaban. Hanya erangan yang kembali menyapa telinganya.

Levi menghela napas berat, melihat ke kanan dan kiri. Sepi, seperti biasa. Jarang ada yang berlalu-lalang di daerah tempat tinggalnya. Gang sempit dan gelap, tempat berdirinya apartemen satu lantai yang hanya memuat tiga unit. Selain Levi, penghuni dua unit lainnya jarang pulang—pekerjaan mereka pun mencurigakan. Namun Levi tidak peduli akan itu semua. Sewanya murah dan ruangannya bersih, itu yang paling penting.

Levi memandang anak yang kini sudah tertidur pulas lagi. Jemarinya masih menggenggam Levi erat seperti bayi yang mengepalkan tangan pada jari ibunya. Anak ini bisa terkena radang paru-paru jika Levi tega meninggalkannya. Levi mengerutkan dahi, mengambil beberapa menit untuk berpikir, sebelum akhirnya ia menggeleng pelan.

"Tch. Merepotkan," gerutunya.

Ia berdiri, meraih tubuh kuyup anak itu, dan membopongnya di bahu. Dengan sebelah tangan mendekap tas kerja dan sebelah lagi menyeimbangkan tubuh yang terkulai di bahunya, ia menyusuri jalan setapak menuju apartemen.

**. .**

**. .**

Anak itu terbangun tidak lama setelah jam tua di kamar Levi berdentang dua belas kali. Ia terbatuk, lalu terkesiap saat menyadari bahwa ia berada di tempat asing. Ia meraba-raba tubuhnya dengan panik, menempelkan punggung pada sandaran tempat tidur, dan membungkus diri erat-erat dengan selimut tebal. Pandangannya pun melayang ke setiap sudut ruangan, sebelum mendarat pada Levi yang duduk di meja kerja. Matanya yang membelalak terlihat liar.

"S-siapa?" tanyanya terbata. Suaranya serak seakan ia sudah lama tidak berbicara. "Ke-kenapa aku …." Ia beringsut di dalam selimut, tidak sanggup menanyakan sesuatu yang Levi yakin sudah ada di ujung lidahnya. _Kenapa aku tidak berpakaian?_

"Kau tertidur di depan apartemenku," kata Levi, sedikit terhibur oleh reaksi anak itu, dan sedikit kesal karena anak itu berasumsi yang tidak-tidak. "Bajumu basah karena hujan. Apa kau tidak ingat?"

Anak itu menganga, wajahnya merah, lalu ia cepat-cepat menutup mulutnya. Ia memainkan ujung selimut dengan jari-jarinya. "O-oh. Aku …. Maaf, aku merepotkan," katanya kemudian.

Levi berdecak. "Kau memang membuatku repot."

Anak itu tertunduk lebih dalam. Levi bangkit dari kursi, perlahan berjalan mendekat.

"Seharusnya hari ini aku bisa beristirahat setelah seminggu harus menginap di kantor. Tapi aku malah harus mengurusi anak hilang," katanya lagi.

"Aku bukan anak hilang!" sangkal anak itu. Levi menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya. Anak itu ternyata masih punya nyali. "Aku—aku hanya …." Suaranya menghilang, bahunya bergetar.

Levi mengambil tempat di kasur, di sebelah anak itu. "Siapa namamu?"

"Eren … Yeager."

"Eren," kata Levi, "aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu, tapi apa kau benar-benar tidak kabur dari rumah?"

"Aku benar-benar tidak kabur dari rumah!" Eren menarik selimut yang masih melapisi tubuh telanjangnya. Dengan panik, ia bersusah payah meninggalkan kasur. "Kumohon, aku akan segera pergi dari sini, jadi jangan lapor—"

"Kau mau ke mana?" Levi menangkap bahu Eren dan menghempaskannya kembali ke tempat tidur. Suara berderit terdengar, dan dalam hati Levi berharap tempat tidurnya tidak roboh. "Ini sudah malam. Tidur saja yang tenang."

Eren mengedipkan mata, dahinya berkerut. "Tapi … kalau aku tidak segera pergi …."

"Tidur. Ini sudah lewat tengah malam. Aku benci keributan, jangan membuatku marah," Levi berkata tegas, membuat Eren menutup mulutnya dengan segera.

"Apa … aku benar-benar boleh menginap?" tanya Eren setelah ia terdiam cukup lama.

Levi tidak segera menjawab. Ia memperbaiki posisi selimut Eren, menutupi tubuh Eren sampai ke dagu, dan mendapati Eren sedang memerhatikannya dengan mata yang sayu. "Apa kaupunya tempat untuk tidur?"

Eren menggeleng, menggigit bibir.

"Kalau begitu tutup mulut dan tidur. Ini sudah lewat dari jam tidur untuk anak-anak."

Eren memanyunkan bibirnya. "Aku bukan anak-anak."

"Berapa umurmu?"

"Lima belas."

"Kau baru saja lepas dari popok," kata Levi dengan nada suara yang mengisyaratkan kalau diskusi mereka sudah selesai. Ia menyipitkan mata ketika Eren hendak menjawabnya, dan berhasil membuat anak itu menyerah. "Kalau kau haus, air ada di meja kerja. Toilet ada di seberang kamar ini."

"Kau akan tidur di mana?"

"Ini apartemenku, aku bisa tidur di mana saja yang kumau."

Levi berbalik menuju pintu, tidak memberikan ruang bagi Eren untuk berbicara lagi. Ia meninggalkan kamar satu-satunya di unit ini, lalu mendesah saat melihat sofa hitam yang terletak persis di sebelah jendela berkusen putih.

Levi memang tidak tinggi, tapi tetap saja sofa itu tidak cukup panjang untuk menampung seluruh tubuhnya jika ia berselonjor. Namun, pilihannya hanya tidur di lantai atau di sofa. Dengan kondisi pemanas ruangan yang mati segan hidup tidak mau di bulan November begini, Levi cari mati jika ia tidur di lantai.

Dengan berat hati, ia mengambil selimut cadangan dan melilit tubuhnya sebelum mencoba tidur dengan posisi duduk di sofa itu. Ia akan membeli sofa baru besok jika perlu.

**. .**

**. .**

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu? Kau bisa kembali ke sini nanti," kata Erwin sembari mengecek ponselnya. Ia berdiri, merapikan jasnya, lalu melirik Levi penuh harap. Di luar, matahari baru saja terbenam. Itu menjelaskan mengapa Erwin, seorang ekspatriat dari Amerika yang juga pecinta kuliner sejati, terlihat begitu bersemangat. Levi sudah bisa menduga rentetan kata-kata yang meluncur dari mulut Erwin berikutnya, "Aku baru saja menemukan restoran baru. Mereka punya _steak_ spesial, mirip dengan yang pernah kumakan di Amerika, dan sepertinya sama lez—"

"Aku makan di apartemen saja," potong Levi. Ia mengumpulkan berkas-berkas dan memasukkannya ke tas.

Erwin mempertahankan senyuman meski Levi bisa menebak kekecewaannya. "Karena kucing yang kaupungut itu?"

"Karena kucing yang kupungut itu," Levi membenarkan. "Jadi aku tidak akan kembali ke kantor."

"Tapi, Levi, sudah seminggu ini kau tidak pernah lembur. Itu aneh. Hanya karena kucing?"

" _Hanya_ karena kucing?" Levi menyipitkan mata, memandang Erwin dengan tajam. Erwin sontak mengangkat kedua tangannya sebagai gestur damai.

"Bukan maksudku meremehkan kucing. Kau tahu itu. Tapi selama kau menyediakan makan dan minum, kupikir kucingmu tidak akan keberatan kalau kaupulang terlambat."

Levi menghela napas. Erwin memang pengusaha handal, tapi ia juga seorang yang buta pembukuan. Sebagai konsultan akuntansi dan juga adik kelas Erwin di masa kuliah, Levi dipaksa untuk menyelesaikan segala problem keuangan Erwin, dan itu sering kali membuatnya harus bermalam di kantor. Levi tidak pernah peduli hal itu dulu, tapi sekarang ….

"Eren tidak bisa ditinggal," kata Levi singkat. Ia menarik resleting tasnya, lalu bersiap meninggalkan Erwin yang mengelus-elus dagunya, tanda kalau ia sedang memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak ingin Levi bayangkan. "Jangan cemas soal laporan keuangan. Aku akan kerjakan di apartemen. Apa kau puas?" lanjut Levi.

Erwin menawarkan senyuman tipis, membenarkan dugaan Levi kalau ia memang sedang mencari cara agar Levi menyelesaikan laporan keuangan sebelum hari Jumat. "Nama kucing itu Eren?" tanya Erwin, menawarkan topik lain untuk dibahas.

Levi berhenti sejenak, berpikir. Lalu, seraya mengangkat sebelah bahu, ia berkata, "Dia manusia."

Wajah Erwin tidak berubah, masih menyunggingkan senyuman tipis, dan Levi tahu kalau Erwin menganggap dirinya salah dengar.

"Kubilang, Eren bukan kucing. Dia manusia. Anak laki-laki," kata Levi lagi.

Kali ini mata Erwin membesar, sebelum ia buru-buru mengatur ekspresi wajahnya. Ia berdehem, memandang Levi dengan pandangan aneh. "Kau … memungut anak manusia."

Levi memutar bola matanya. "Itu yang sejak tadi kubilang. Apa kau meninggalkan otakmu di rumah? Atau Hange memaksamu minum obat dengan efek samping yang membuatmu jadi idiot?"

Erwin sengaja tidak memedulikan ejekan Levi yang membawa-bawa nama salah seorang peneliti di perusahaan farmasi yang bersebelahan dengan kantor mereka. Lagipula, Hange juga teman seangkatan Levi di universitas biarpun beda jurusan, dan bukan rahasia lagi bahwa Levi menganggap Hange peneliti gila.

"Levi, kau memungut anak manusia. Mengapa? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Erwin.

"Dia tertidur di depan apartemenku."

"Kalau begitu seharusnya kaulapor pada polisi."

Levi menggeleng. "Anak itu …." Levi menghentikan dirinya. Ada sesuatu yang dirahasiakan oleh Eren, dan apa pun yang terjadi, Eren tidak ingin pihak berwajib mengetahui tentang dirinya. Kalau Levi melaporkannya, entah apa yang akan Eren lakukan. Kabur kembali, tidur di jalanan lagi, dan bisa benar-benar mati beku. "Aku bisa menangani ini."

"Bagaimana kalau anak itu kabur dari rumah?"

"Aku akan menampungnya sampai ia siap untuk pulang."

"Kalau ia korban kekerasan? Atau kasus lain?"

"Itu yang sedang kucari tahu," kata Levi. "Aku tidak bisa membuatnya takut. Ini bukan perkara mudah, Erwin."

Pandangan Erwin melembut. Mungkin ia teringat pengakuan Levi mengenai masa kecilnya. Levi yang harus bertahan hidup sendirian setelah kehilangan kedua orangtuanya, berpindah dari satu kerabat ke kerabat lain, sampai akhirnya ia dirawat di panti asuhan. Ia harus menjadi yang terbaik dalam segala hal demi mendapat beasiswa dan menyambung hidup. Betapa sulitnya Levi untuk membuka diri dan percaya pada orang lain—Erwin yang paling tahu akan hal itu saat kuliah. Itulah sebabnya Levi memiliki peluang untuk mengerti ketakutan yang sedang dialami Eren lebih besar dari siapa pun. Atau setidaknya, itu yang ingin Levi percayai.

"Kalau butuh bantuan, beri tahu aku," kata Erwin.

"Kaupikir kau itu siapa?"

"Hm, orang yang bisa kauandalkan?"

"Kau memang idiot."

Namun dalam hati, ia menghargai tawaran Erwin, dan ia tahu Erwin mengerti hal itu. Kalau tidak, buat apa ia bercerita perihal Eren ke Erwin?

Di tengah suara tawa Erwin, Levi menggenggam erat tas kerjanya dan melangkah ke luar kantor.

**. .**

**. .**

"Apa ini?" Levi mengamati benda hitam di atas piringnya, lalu menaikkan sebelah alisnya pada Eren. Anak itu menggaruk-garuk pipinya dengan senyuman bodoh.

"Err …, _steak_?"

"Kukira kotoran," kata Levi. Ia menusukkan pisau makan yang sudah disediakan Eren ke buntalan daging hitam tersebut, dan harus menahan sakit kepala yang menghampirinya ketika pisau itu membal. "Kotoran dari karet," tambahnya.

Wajah Eren memerah. "Um, bentuknya memang tidak meyakinkan, tapi rasanya pasti tidak seburuk itu."

"… _pasti_."

"Kau selalu membeli makanan di luar. Bahkan kau membelikanku juga. Kupikir kau lebih bisa, err, berhemat kalau …." Suara Eren semakin lama semakin tidak terdengar. "Maaf, aku malah jadi merepotkanmu lebih jauh."

"Baguslah kausadar," kata Levi sembari kembali mencoba memotong daging itu. "Daging yang kausebut _steak_ ini kubeli dengan uang bonusku, sekedar informasi saja."

"Ma—"

"Aku tidak suka anak yang sok dewasa," kata Levi, menghentikan Eren. Ia menyerah dengan pisau dan garpu yang tidak mampu menembus daging itu, lalu menatap Eren lurus. "Tidak ada yang akan memarahimu jika kau bergantung padaku."

"Tapi …."

"Kaupikir aku tipe orang yang akan diam saja kalau keberatan dengan sesuatu?"

Eren terdiam sejenak. "Um, tidak."

"Aku tidak akan memungut bokongmu yang kedinginan kalau aku tidak mau." Levi lalu menunjuk kantong kertas yang sudah ia letakkan di atas pantri. "Sekarang terserah kalau kau mau makan ini, tapi aku sudah beli makanan yang lebih layak dari kotoran."

"A-ah, biar kusiapkan," sahut Eren terburu-buru. Ia berdiri, menghampiri pantri, dan meraih kantong kertas itu. Tangannya dengan cekatan mengeluarkan _styrofoam_ demi _styrofoam_. Namun gerakannya memelan beberapa saat kemudian. Dari belakang, Levi bisa melihat punggungnya yang membungkuk, sebelum Eren menoleh dan menatapnya dengan ragu. "Um, apa aku … boleh memanggilmu Levi?"

Levi menaikkan alis. Sudah berhari-hari yang lalu sejak Levi memberitahu Eren untuk memanggilnya dengan nama saja, tapi inilah kali pertama Eren benar-benar menyebut namanya. Terlihat jelas bagaimana Eren mencoba menyembunyikan rasa gugup, dan mungkin saja ia menunggu penolakan dari Levi. Itu membuat Levi menyandar pada kursi lebih jauh dan menjawab, "Tentu saja, Eren."

Dan sejak malam itu, Eren tidak pernah berhenti menyebut namanya di setiap kesempatan.

**. .**

**. .**

Dua minggu sejak kedatangan Eren, Levi semakin menyadari keanehan-keanehan pada perilaku Eren.

Kadang, Eren pergi dari apartemen Levi. Saat Levi berangkat kerja, Eren sudah tidak ada. Lalu, Levi akan berpikir, "Ah, kucing liar itu akhirnya pergi". Namun ketika Levi pulang, seringkali ia mendapati Eren menunggunya di teras apartemen, duduk menyandar pada dinding di bawah jendela putih. Ia akan menyambut Levi dengan wajah sendu dan perut kosong.

Levi memilih untuk tidak bertanya.

Hari ini adalah satu di antara hari-hari saat Eren menghabiskan waktu di apartemen, menonton televisi. Tubuhnya terbalut selimut cadangan yang Levi pakai setiap malam. Ia duduk di lantai, di bawah jendela. Punggungnya bersandar pada kaki sofa panjang berwarna marun yang baru saja dibeli Levi. Seperti biasa, hidung dan mulut Eren terbenam dalam selimut, seakan ia tidak bisa bernapas dengan tenang jika tidak menghirup aroma Levi dalam-dalam—aroma _manusia_. Kakinya yang panjang ditekuk di depan dada.

"Kau sudah pulang," sambut Eren dengan senyuman lebar ketika Levi hanya mematung, memerhatikan sosok Eren dari depan pintu.

"Ya," kata Levi. "Apa yang kaukerjakan hari ini?" Ia melintasi tempat Eren duduk dan menuju dapur yang hanya terpisah beberapa langkah saja. Kantong-kantong kertas diletakkan di pantri, dan Levi mulai mengeluarkan makanan yang dibelinya.

"Nonton T.V.," jawab Eren.

"Itu saja?"

"Ya, acara hari ini menarik."

Levi mengambil piring, menyibukkan diri dengan bungkusan makanan. Ia tahu Eren berbohong. Ia tahu Eren tidak pernah menonton acara hiburan. Berita, mungkin. Ia selalu mengganti saluran untuk mencari berita terbaru. Terus begitu.

"Kalau tidak ada kerjaan, mengapa kau tidak bersih-bersih?" Levi menyapukan jarinya di permukaan pantri, berpura-pura mengernyit pada debu yang tidak terlihat. "Ruangan ini kotor sekali."

Eren berdiri, terburu-buru mengambil sapu. "Ma-maaf! Tadi pagi sudah kubersihkan—"

"Kalau aku menunjuk pada meja, seharusnya bukan sapu yang kau ambil. Tch." Levi merebut tangkai sapu dari genggaman Eren, dan mengaitkan jemarinya yang lain di pergelangan Eren. Ia menjeda, lalu perlahan bertanya, "Apa kau sudah menemukan yang kaucari?"

Eren tersentak, tubuhnya menegang. Matanya membelalak, pandangannya terpatri pada lantai. "A-apa …."

Kemudian, lagi-lagi Eren mencoba untuk menyelesaikan semuanya dengan senyum. Mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Levi. Hal yang selalu Eren lakukan setiap kali Levi bertanya mengenai dirinya. Bodoh sekali, mengingat Eren bukanlah orang yang cocok untuk berakting. Senyum palsunya terlihat begitu jelas sampai Levi ingin membekap bibirnya, menyuruhnya untuk berhenti berpura-pura.

"Eren," panggil Levi, menunggu sampai mata Eren bertemu dengannya. Dan setelah beberapa detik, memang itulah yang dilakukan Eren. Ia menghapus senyumannya, melihat Levi dengan keraguan. Levi meremas pergelangan Eren sekali—dua kali, lalu melepaskannya. "Ayo makan sebelum supnya dingin. Kau bisa membereskan peralatan makannya nanti."

Senyuman yang menghias wajah Eren kali ini begitu lepas dan ceria. Kelegaan tercermin jelas—dari helaan napasnya, dari bahunya yang melemas. Semua itu terlalu membutakan. Levi mengalihkan pandangan.

"Aku akan buatkan teh setelah makan," kata Eren bersemangat.

Levi mengangguk asal, dan ia menghabiskan sepanjang waktu makan dalam diam, mendengarkan celotehan Eren tentang hal-hal remeh.

**. .**

**. .**

Sejak malam kedatangan Eren, Levi selalu terbangun di tengah malam dan mendapati Eren meringkuk di bawah kakinya, menyandar pada sofa tempat Levi tidur berselonjor. Ya, Eren tidak pernah lagi tidur di ranjang Levi. Biarpun Levi mengancamnya, membantingnya ke kasur, Eren hanya berpura-pura terlelap, sebelum diam-diam kembali ke dekat Levi. Seperti malam ini.

Desember hampir tiba. Salju pertama sudah turun pagi tadi, dan angin dingin menyusup dari sela-sela jendela yang tidak bisa tertutup sempurna. Levi enggan untuk mengakui, tapi kulit wajahnya yang tidak terlapisi selimut mulai terasa perih, dan sendi-sendinya protes karena dingin. Pipi dan hidung Eren pun terlihat merah muda, merona dan membuat wajahnya semakin terlihat kekanakan. Levi mengambil posisi duduk, menurunkan sebelah kaki. Ia menyentuh rambut Eren, memainkan helaiannya, mempelajari ekspresi damai yang Eren tunjukkan.

Levi menghela napas. "Apa yang harus kulakukan untukmu?"

"… teruslah bersamaku," kata Eren pelan. Tangan Levi membeku, masih terbenam dalam helaian rambut Eren. Mata Eren terbuka sesaat, sayu dan berkaca-kaca. Namun, belum sempat Levi membalas kata-katanya, Eren sudah menutup mata kembali. Ia bergeser, menyandarkan kepala pada sisi paha Levi. Saat itu Eren terlihat begitu kecil, begitu rapuh, dan bukan untuk pertama kalinya, Levi sadar bahwa Eren memang masih anak-anak.

"Oi, bangunlah." Levi menepuk pipi Eren. "Kita pindah ke kamar."

"Nng …." Eren menggosok mata, memandang Levi seakan ia baru menyadari bahwa sejak tadi Levi ada bersamanya. "Uh …, Levi?"

"Di sini terlalu dingin. Kau bisa sakit. Ayo ke kamar."

"Apa … kau juga?"

Levi membiarkan sunyi hadir untuk sesaat, merasakan kehangatan jari-jari Eren yang menembus selimut di pahanya. "Ya, aku juga," katanya kemudian.

Eren tersenyum, mengizinkan lengannya diangkat oleh Levi hingga ia berdiri. Sembari menyeret selimutnya dan selimut Levi, ia mengikuti langkah Levi ke dalam kamar. Levi menaikkan suhu penghangat ruangan, sebelum merebahkan diri di tempat tidur.

Eren melemparkan selimut menutupi tubuh Levi, lalu ia beringsut mendekat, menempelkan sisi tubuhnya pada Levi. Selimutnya sendiri dihamparkan di atas selimut Levi, hingga Levi takut semua ini bisa membuatnya sesak. Namun Eren menekuk badannya, mengistirahatkan dagu pada pundak Levi. Ia berkata, "Ceritakan sesuatu padaku."

Levi memandang langit-langit yang penuh dengan garis-garis cahaya yang menyusup dari jendela. "Apa yang ingin kaudengar?"

"Kau. Aku ingin tahu tentang kau."

Levi nyaris mendengus. Bukankah seharusnya Levi yang mengatakan itu pada Eren?

"Levi …."

"Berisik, Eren," kata Levi pelan. Napas Eren hangat menyentuh leher Levi, dan Levi memejamkan mata. "Tidak ada hal menarik yang bisa kaudapat dariku. Aku lahir di Cardiff, tinggal di London sejak lulus kuliah, dan sekarang kerjaanku mengurusi pembukuan yang membosankan. Ditambah lagi, aku harus merawat bayi besar sepertimu."

"Aku bukan bayi."

Levi tahu kalau Eren sedang memberengut hanya dari nada suaranya.

"Tapi aku juga bukan orang dewasa. Banyak yang tidak kumengerti."

Levi membuka sebelah mata dan mengintip. Eren membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal, telunjuknya menarik kain lengan piyama Levi.

"Kenapa begitu sulit untuk mengerti?" tanya Eren.

Levi tidak yakin ia bisa menjawab itu. Jika ia ingin menyeramahi Eren, ia bisa melakukannya. Ia juga bisa meneriaki Eren atau menendangnya karena sudah menjadi bocah laki-laki yang manja. Namun, ia tahu bahwa Eren adalah perwujudan seorang anak yang jauh dari manja. Ia tahu bahwa hubungannya dengan Eren begitu rentan, bahwa Eren masih membentengi dirinya, dan akan segera pergi dari hadapan Levi jika sedikit saja Levi salah langkah. Karena itu, Levi tidak mengatakan apa pun, dan hanya menepuk kepala Eren dengan pelan.

"Tidurlah. Besok pagi kau bisa menangis sesukamu, tapi sekarang, hanya tidur yang kaubutuhkan."

Eren terdiam beberapa saat, lalu, "Aku tidak menangis."

"Sesukamu saja, Bocah."

Eren melakukan sesuai perintah Levi. Ia menarik tangan Levi dari kepalanya, lalu memeluknya erat, memperlakukan lengan Levi seperti guling. Ujung hidungnya begitu dekat dengan pipi Levi, dan kakinya bersentuhan dengan kaki Levi.

Temperatur ruangan terasa naik begitu pesat. Sesuai dugaan Levi, ini sungguh menyesakkan.

Levi berusaha untuk tidak bergerak, mencoba untuk bersabar. Bunyi detik dari jam dinding memekakkan telinga, dan menit terasa seperti abad. Barulah ketika Levi mendengar suara napas Eren berubah menjadi teratur, Levi melepaskan diri dari pelukan Eren.

Ia memerhatikan Eren yang telah pulas. Levi menopang dagu pada telapak tangan, dengan siku yang menyangga berat tubuhnya di ranjang. Dilihatnya dahi Eren berkerut, bibirnya terbuka. Levi membawa jarinya untuk menekan di antara kedua alis tebal Eren, membuat permukaan kulit Eren kembali mulus.

Dulu, Levi pernah berdiri dengan tangan kecil yang memerah karena radang dingin, telinga yang serasa seperti lepas setiap kali angin bertiup. Salju hinggap di sekujur tubuhnya, dan Levi menatap siluet rumah orangtuanya yang dipagari pita barikade kuning milik polisi. Ia menunggu dan menunggu, berharap kedua orangtuanya datang menjemputnya. Menginginkan pelukan lembut dan kehangatan yang menenangkan. Yang dapat meyakinkannya kalau semua akan baik-baik saja.

Dulu, Levi adalah Eren.

"Bocah …. Apa kauyakin kau mau aku terus bersamamu?" tanya Levi.

Kali ini, tidak ada jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Eren.

**. .**

**. .**

"Kau terlihat berbeda," kata Erwin

Levi mengangkat wajah dari tumpukan kertas di meja. Tangannya nyaris menyenggol secangkir teh yang kini sudah dingin. "Apa?"

"Kau," Erwin mengulang dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa Levi baca, "terlihat senang akhir-akhir ini."

"… kau bermimpi."

"Aku tahu, ini pasti karena dia," sambung Erwin seakan Levi tidak berkata apa-apa. Ia duduk di tepi meja, membuat Levi harus mengumpulkan berkas-berkasnya ke sisi lain agar tidak direcoki oleh Erwin. "Ternyata memang bukan hanya dia yang mendapat pengaruh positif."

"Kaubicara apa? Aku tidak dipengaruhi siapa-siapa," Levi menyangkal. Tentu saja ia tahu 'siapa' yang sedang disebut Erwin, tapi untuk apa ia memberi konfirmasi? Bisa-bisa Erwin semakin besar kepala.

Erwin hanya tertawa. Ia meremas jari-jarinya, dan untuk beberapa saat, Erwin terlihat seakan ia memikirkan hal yang jauh. "Waktu kecil, aku pernah memungut anak anjing."

Levi mengernyit. "Err?"

"Anjing sungguhan. Jenis Pit Bull, namanya Mike," kata Erwin. "Waktu aku menemukannya, dia luka-luka. Kupikir dia tertabrak mobil."

"Tapi?"

"Waktu berhasil kubawa ke dokter hewan, ternyata dia dipukuli manusia," kata Erwin seraya tersenyum sedih. "Sebelah matanya sampai buta."

Levi terdiam. Ia melepaskan pena yang ia genggam.

"Dia diopname, dan setelahnya pun masih harus melalui terapi karena trauma dengan manusia. Tapi lama-lama dia jinak padaku." Erwin tertawa. "Dia menungguku sepulang sekolah, selalu tidur bersama."

"Terdengar seperti kisah yang menyenangkan," kata Levi. "Tidak kusangka kau penyelamat binatang."

"Ini memang kisah bahagia," jawab Erwin. Ia menghirup napas dalam dan melanjutkan, "Sampai ketika teman-teman sekelasku melemparinya batu."

"Apa—"

"Traumanya kambuh, dan dia menyerang salah satu anak. Lalu, yah," Erwin tertawa tanpa humor, "akhirnya dia harus ditangani."

 _Dimatikan_ , Levi melanjutkan dalam benaknya.

"Itu bukan …."

"Bukan kisah bahagia?" tanya Erwin. "Dia pernah bahagia. Mungkin. Aku tahu pasti aku _pernah_ bahagia. Dan … kupikir, melihatmu sekarang, aku teringat aku yang dulu."

Levi menggeleng. "Eren tidak seperti itu."

Erwin bergumam.

"Erwin …."

Erwin bangkit berdiri, lalu meregangkan tangan dan punggungnya. " _Well_ , tentu saja kuharap Eren tidak seperti Mike. Ah, ngomong-ngomong, ada yang ingin kutanyakan mengenai laporan yang kaubuat kemarin."

Kembali pada pekerjaan setelah dengan seenaknya mempermainkan emosi Levi. Sungguh khas Erwin sekali. Levi menghela napas, lalu ikut berdiri.

"Maaf, aku harus pulang. Bisa kita lanjutkan ini besok?"

Erwin tidak terlihat kecewa saat ia mengiyakan Levi.

Levi bergegas menyampirkan tas kerjanya di bahu, lalu menempuh perjalanan pulang yang hanya berjarak beberapa blok dari apartemen bututnya. Sepanjang jalan ia tidak dapat melupakan cerita Erwin.

Mungkinkah sesungguhnya yang merasa terselamatkan adalah Levi, bukan Eren? Apakah Levi hanya memanfaatkan kehadiran Eren sebagai penebus masa lalunya?

Levi mengerjap dan berusaha membuang pikiran-pikiran tidak penting. Apa gunanya memikirkan itu sekarang?

Di Bennett Dining Room, restoran yang interiornya mengingatkan Levi pada pedesaan di tahun delapan puluhan, ia mengambil ayam panggang saus madu dan _custard_ yang sudah dipesannya lewat telepon. Eren dengan sumringah pernah memberi tahu Levi bahwa menu yang Levi belikan dari restoran kecil langganannya itu sangat lezat. Ingatan itu membuat hati Levi menghangat tanpa diundang.

"Kaupunya pacar, Levi?" tanya Mr. Bennett, pemilik Bennet Dining Room. Ia memberikan kantong berisi pesanan Levi.

"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk itu."

"Kau bercanda." Mr. Bennet tergelak. "Kudoakan semoga kencanmu sukses malam ini. Jangan lupa siapkan lilin dan _wine_."

Levi menaikkan alis mendengarnya. Heh, ternyata hari ini adalah malam minggu. Levi terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktu di kantor untuk mengingat tanggal dan hari.

Ia memberikan beberapa lembar uang pada Mr. Bennett. "Tidak perlu, aku—"

"Ah sudahlah, sudah, cepat bersiap. Jangan biarkan pacarmu menunggu."

Levi menahan dorongan untuk memutar bola matanya. Alih-alih, ia tidak meladeni kata-kata Mr. Bennett dan melanjutkan jalan pulang. Didekapnya kantong berisi makanan itu, dan tentu saja, cuaca London tidak pernah bersahabat. Gerimis turun tanpa peringatan. Levi berdecak, kemudian berlari menempuh beberapa blok sisanya hingga ke apartemen.

Di teras depan unit apartemen Levi, tidak ada Eren menunggu. Levi menghela napas lega, tahu bahwa Eren tidak kehujanan menanti Levi pulang. Namun artinya, saat ini ia masih keluyuran entah di mana, dan tetap saja kemungkinan besar ia akan kehujanan.

Bocah bodoh.

Levi memutar kunci dan membuka pintu depan. Suasana di dalam ruangan tidak terlalu berbeda dengan di luar. Gelap menyelimuti setiap sudut, dan Levi harus menyipitkan mata supaya bisa melihat lebih jelas. Ia menekan saklar, membiarkan cahaya kekuningan menerangi penjuru ruangan.

Biasanya Eren sudah siap sedia menyambut Levi, kemudian membukakan bungkusan makanan yang Levi bawa. Sesuatu meremas dada Levi. Tidak, ia tidak merasa kesepian. Mengapa ia harus peduli Eren pulang tepat waktu atau tidak? Sejak awal Eren memang tidak pernah memiliki jadwal yang tepat.

Levi mengatur makanan yang ia beli ke piring, lalu menyiapkan pisau dan garpu. Diambilnya koran hari ini, dan sembari duduk di meja makan, ia membaca berita. Satu demi satu, dari depan sampai habis. Selama itu pula ia tidak menyentuh makanannya, menunggu.

Dan, ketika jam berdentang dua belas kali dan ayam panggang di piringnya sudah tampak tidak menarik, Levi menyadari satu hal.

Eren sudah pergi dan tidak akan kembali lagi.

**. .**

**. .**

**Bersambung ….**

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih sudah membaca! Komentar, kesan dan pesan, kritik membangun, sampai kata mutiara akan sangat saya hargai. :D


End file.
